


Daffodils

by Hanakoryu



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dorks, Inspired by Poetry, Language of Flowers, Late at Night, M/M, Slice of Life, Yotsuba Arc, fate is damocle's sword, flashfic, lawlight implied during the arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu
Summary: "A bunch of daffodils is associated with good fortune and new beginning, but a single one… can foretell misfortune. It’s just another test, Light decides in an annoyed huff. His eyes are closed shut, but he’s aware of L staring, crouched on the bed, waiting for a reaction he won’t actually give. Not tonight."





	Daffodils

_For oft, when on my couch I lie_  
_In vacant or in pensive mood,_  
_They flash upon that inward eye_  
_Which is the bliss of solitude;_  
_And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
_ _And dances with the daffodils._

_  
_The verses come to mind as a hot breeze in mid-summer. Humid, it damps the skin already flushed by long sun exposure and lips lick droplets of bitter astonishment away. Memories are slick ice sometimes; an obstacle easy to surpass at a first glance, but the pitfall awaits right behind the corner.

The mute silence follows Light’s gaze to the yellow petals of the daffodil, fiercely host of the vase Watari chose. It’s a rather simple vase, almost anonymous, draped in white and gold lines, but the single flower, bathing in the dim light, can occupy a bedroom too large and cold to be lived.

_What an exhibitionist jonquils!_

In England, because of their long association with Lent, daffodils are also known as Lent Lily. Ryuzaki said that when catching Light intensely staring at the flower, stopped in the motion of taking off his shirt. The chain shimmers by the window, forgotten; it’s unnecessary, a bother precisely, for their nocturnal activities. Its presence is anyway visible on both of their wrists and it will permanently remember him why he’s sharing the same bedroom with Ryuzaki and why his father pulled a gun at his face. Even when they kiss and touch, Ryuzaki’s stern look always whispers _Kira, Kira, Kira_ and even though he just wants to prove his innocence… The subtle reptile of uncertainty latches around his wrist and now watches him through yellow, fragile lashes.

A bunch of daffodils is associated with good fortune and new beginning, but a single one… can foretell misfortune. _It’s just another test_, Light decides in an annoyed huff. His eyes are closed shut, but he’s aware of L staring, crouched on the bed, waiting for a reaction he won’t actually give. Not tonight.

“Ryuzaki, you know that you can lay _normally _in bed. Your intellectual skills aren’t required when we have sex.”

Light is ready to hear the other remarking this is a very suspicious Kira’s action, but L’s reply isn’t only new but even… _funny_. “Unfortunately it looks like my body is used to this position. When I try to lay down, my limbs immediately struggle to come back to their natural pose.”

Shirt unbuttoned and left fallen unceremoniously on the chair, Light snorts. “Natural pose? Ryuzaki, are you reall-”

“Light-kun can tell I’m not lying.”

When Light turns around, his eyes blink and there’s an awkward moment of silence following between him and L. The detective is actually laying on his back, with his right leg forcefully stretched between crumpled sheets. The left one is bent upwards, blocked in the motion to curl against the man’s chest if it isn’t for the hand trying, in vain, to push it down. The left hand falls helpless along his side, scratching the denim of his jeans. L’s head tilts uncomfortably on the pillow, the strain visible in his grimace. “See? Light-kun nev-”

His words are cut off by a thunderous laugh. Hard to tell it comes from Light, even harder to believe the teen is holding his stomach so tight to tear it apart and his head has fallen backward at the rhythm of the sound escaping his lips. There’s no more rumple of painful thoughts, but tears of amusement prickling at the corner of his eyes; his laugh just grows louder and louder when L offers his best confused frog expression, but eventually he’s laying in bed like a normal human being when Light joins him moments later. The teen is still giggling when he says “You look more like a dork than a genius now.”, leading his way between Ryuzaki’s arms and placing a playful bite on his neck.

“Light-kun’s laugh is cute.” It’s the only comeback between kisses. L’s a liar and they both know that. But when he looks at the lonely daffodil, arms around his suspect’s neck and his lips devouring his skin, L cannot lie to himself. He’s hearing the bells since they let their hearts dancing with the daffodils.

**Author's Note:**

> A short LawLight written as a stress relief weeks ago, I decided to post it in the end since it doesn't look that bad-- It was inspired by William Wordsworth's poem Daffodils and the first paragraph is an extract from it.  
I hope you liked it <3 !  
Ja ne~  
Hana


End file.
